


Photograph

by Fudgekake



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Sal just kinda creeping you know?, Save Me, Yandere, he just wants to love you, he nuts on a picture of you, he wants you, just a little bit, sallyface, then snags some goods, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgekake/pseuds/Fudgekake
Summary: Sal just wants to love you
Relationships: Sal x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go friends, some light!yan!sal for you guys!! I hope you enjoy it <3

Sal moaned out to the open, grabbing at his already hardened length. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he couldn’t resist….You were just so cute, you had to be teasing him. Just the way you talked to him, you had to know. Right? You knew what you were doing when you gave him that polaroid of you two, right? You looked so cute next to him..Such a sweet face, beautiful eyes...Those tight jeans you were wearing outlining your figure. He couldn’t help himself. He bit his lip, teasing the tip trying to imagine that it was you playing with his cock. “(Y/N)...Oh, yes please just like that…” Sal moaned, arching his hips up. Things had started out innocent, just a simple crush a few months ago...But now he was spiraling out of control. You were the only thing that was ever on his mind. He just wanted to be close to you, make you feel loved, and be the only one allowed to touch you... But for now, him jacking off to your picture alone would have to suffice.

Sal panted as he stared at your picture on his desk, one hand desperately pulling on his cock, his other beginning to roam his body mindlessly. Sal moaned, gently scraping his nails down his own chest. “Oh fuck (y/n) yes...Scratch me, be rough with me..” He whimpered, hips arching to meet the pace of his hand. Sal ran a hand up his thigh, clawing at it as he went. “Ah! Don’t stop, please please don’t stop (y/n)!” Sal cried, teasing the tip again before moving his hand away completely. He didn’t want to finish too soon, now did he? He reached for the picture, holding it in his hand to look at it more closely. His eye grazed your features again, taking note of his own hand on your waist, trying to recount the warmth that you gave off…You were such a warm person, he couldn’t help falling in love with you. He wanted to touch you more, like how Ashley was constantly hanging on you. She knew that you were his, and she was trying to get a rise out of him. You let her kiss your cheek, touch you, hug you and constantly. That should be him, not her...He’s gonna get to you first, and no one will be able to take you away from him then. 

Sal sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. Maybe tonight he could catch you in the hall and come clean. Or, he could snag a spare key from Lisa when she isn’t looking, slipping into your apartment tonight pretending that he found it unlocked and wanted to make sure that you’re okay. It’s not uncommon for you to check up on him, this is no different, right? Maybe he’d have time to steal a pair of your undies, maybe they’ll still be tinged with your scent...Sal shivered, feeling his cock twitch at the thought of inhaling you...He held the picture close, slowly teasing the tip again. He thought of you, the adorable sounds you’d make as he fucked you. The moans and mewls would just encourage him, making him want to bury himself in you faster and harder than before. He moaned, beginning a steady pace again as he kept his eye on you. Suddenly, a thought came to him. “On your knees, (y/n)..” He muttered into the empty apartment. “Mmm...That’s good. You want me to cum on your face?” He moaned, pumping faster. “Good, keep that up and I just might..” He envisioned you on your knees in front of him, one of your hands playing with him, the other toying with yourself. “Fuck that’s hot, you like playing with yourself and thinking it’s me?” In his head, you moaned out a yes, telling him that you craved everything he could give you. He moaned, picking up the pace. “Oh shit baby that feels so good, keep it up..” His voice wasn’t much more than a low moan at this point, feeling a pit form in the bottom of his stomach. “Suck my dick baby, if you want me to cum on your face you gotta work for it..” He toyed with the tip, running his thumb over the slit and imagining it was your tongue instead. He gasped softly, body trembling with want. He saw you there, bobbing your head eagerly. You wanted to taste him, watch his face contort when he came. “You’re a dirty little slut, aren’t you?” He moaned, head lulling back as he felt himself get closer. “Yes, I’m your dirty little slut, Sal. I want your cum all over my face...Please..” You whined desperately in his head. The thought was more than enough to push him over the edge.

“Oh FUCK!” Sal groaned loudly, cum spurting out as he came hard all over his hand. “Oh...man that felt good, (y/n)..” He panted, opening his good eye. What he didn’t realize was how close he had been holding the photo. “Oh no! Damn it, this was my only copy!” Sal quickly grabbed a tissue, gently trying to clean his mess without ruining the photo any more. As he was cleaning it, he came to a sick realization. Technically, he did cum all over your face…”Heh..That’s kinda hot. I guess I should go pick up one of these cameras myself.” He said, placing the cum-stained photograph on his nightstand. Sal stood, going to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed. He should feel disgusted, be ashamed and hide away..But him coming on your photo awakened something new in him. He was gonna have you by the end of the month, one way or another...And going to have a stockpile of photos of you to go with. After a few, he came out fully cleaned and dressed. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he made his way out the door. As if by a stroke of luck, you were just about to go into your own apartment. 

You look up and smile. “Oh! Hey Sal, what are you up to?” Sal smirked under his prosthetic. “Oh not much, thinking about going out and walking around a little. You?” You unlocked your door before turning and looking at him again. “Not too much, just got back from work. Hey, if you want some company and don’t mind waiting a little, I’d be happy to go with you!” You said, giving him another one of your adorable smiles. _ Oh, this was too good to be true.. _ Sal thought, quickly agreeing. “Great! Come on in and make yourself at home. I’m going to shower and then I’ll be right back.” You said, heading toward your room to grab some clothes. “Alright, sounds good. We can get something to eat tonight if you want.” Sal said, taking a spot on the couch. “I’d love to!” You hollered from the bathroom.  _ Now was his chance. _ Quietly getting up, Sal made his way to your room. He looked at the bathroom door, noticing it was cracked open slightly.  _ Too easy.. _ He peeked in just in time to see you getting in.  _ God (y/n), you have such a beautiful body...And a really nice ass.. _ Sal looked away, blush spreading quickly over his face. Shaking it off, he quickly made his way into your room. Walking over to your drawers, he quietly found what he was looking for. He grabbed the first pair he could, a lacy blue pair.  _ Perfect.  _ Stuffing it into his pocket he turned to head out before he was stopped in his tracks. There was a pair of black lacy ones lying on the floor nearby. He bent over, picking them up and gently feeling the fabric. Curiosity got the better of him, and he slowly brought it up to the nostrils of his prosthetic before inhaling deeply.  _ Oh fuck, these are worn... _ Sal could feel himself start to get hard again, but he couldn’t resist..He took another deep sniff before stuffing them in his pocket as well and quickly went back to the living room to wait for you. 

After a little, you came out completely clean and in a new outfit. “You ready?” You asked, grabbing your keys. “Yep, good to go.” He said, standing and walking to the door. “Great! Hey, what were you gonna get while you were out?” You ask as you two walk out. Sal blushed, glancing away for a second. “I wanted to get a camera, so I could take more pictures of all of our friends, like the one you gave me?” He said sheepishly. “Oh awesome! I know just where to get it, and I have more pictures for you once we get back.” you said, leading the way. Little did you know what sal had in his pockets, and what he was going to do with the camera...But for now, that would just be his little secret~ ;)


End file.
